1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible golf trolley, especially to a golf trolley that includes a metal connection part with certain strength, a turning member with easy operation and a guiding wheel set with smooth operation so as to achieve smooth operation and firm stability.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Pub. App. No. 351095, a golf trolley consists of a lower frame, an upper frame, mounts, a bar, a rod, a front wheel, and a fastening member. The lower frame consists of a connection plate on a top, a golf bag base on a bottom thereof, and a sliding block. A lower end of the upper frame is pivoted to the connection plate. The mount connected with a rear wheel on a rear end thereof is fixed on each of two sides of the connection plate so as to form a pyramid together with the lower frame. The bar connects the upper frame with the sliding block so that the upper frame and the sliding block move together while the rod connects the sliding block with the mount so as to form a linkage between the sliding block and the mount. The front wheel is disposed under the golf bag base and the front wheel can be extended to straight condition by a foldable joint. The fastening member includes a fastening body pivoted to the top of the sliding block so as to fasten the upper frame and the lower frame firmly with each other. In accordance with the above structure, while collapsing the golf trolley, the fastening member is released, the upper frame and the lower frame are folded, attached to each other and the front wheel is moved to straight condition. When the golf trolley is opened up, by the movement of the bar, the sliding block, the rod and the mounts, the sliding block slides towards the connection plate and the upper frame is fastened with the lower frame by the fastening member. At the same time, the rear wheel is extended.
However, the above structure has following disadvantages:    1. The foldable joint includes a main body whose top end is connected to another joint that is connected to the lower frame. Thus the lower frame and the front wheel are collapsible. The main body is arranged with a U-shaped locking slot and a sleeve whose top end is with a locking rod and bottom end is connected to a wheel frame. A spring is wrapped around the sleeve. Thus the main body is extended first and then turned for folding and storage. Such design is with poor stability.    2. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 17, the fastening member 9 further consists of a fastener 91, a torsion spring 92 pivoted on top of a sliding block B on a middle part hereof, a push snap button 93 on one end, a locking hook 94 on the other end thereof, and a protruding locking block 95 arranged at a connection plate A. Both the locking block 95 and the locking hook 94 are made from plastic so as to have certain elasticity. After being used for a period of time or being applied with a force, the locking block 95 and the locking hook 94 are easily deformed and unable to be locked, even got broken.    3. A slot 901 corresponding to the sliding block B is mounted on each of two sides of a lower frame 90. Due to surface contact, a friction force between the sliding block B and the slot 901 is quite large. Moreover, sunlight exposure or other environmental factors may results in deformation. Thus the operation is not smooth while spreading and collapsing the trolley.